


Cupcakes for You

by sabriel75



Series: what I haven't written yet meme [4]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Archery, Cupcakes, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Katniss may not be battling the global sports' associates over the lack of women's participation in competitive sports, at least not directly... yet. However, she has plans and they involve her arrows up against anyone who thinks they can best her. And nothing lifts her spirits more than Peeta, who bakes the best cupcakes and believes she and her band of merry women are the bomb.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ca_te](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/gifts).



> I do believe, transplanting Katniss from her world into a college AU, it would be wrong to not have her fighting the good fight for herself, her dreams and her friends. She's always struck me as someone, who while maybe accidentally falling into her role of leadership, once there; would kick ass for her cause. So of course, here in this AU, she's showing up the archery team and gaining worldwide recognition for being the best but also wanting a shot to compete in the real games.

She’s not surprised he calls out to them. Well, not entirely. 

They’re a gorgeous bunch of women, even if they’ve been stereotypically dubbed “the lesbian five.” She can’t help they’re good at what they do nor does she ever want to apologize for being the best or that they’re a touch-feely group and all female. Unlike the clichéd misogyny they’re faced with, all five of them are the best of friends, loyal and not likely to take the crap off anyone else, in their small group or out of it. 

It’s mostly the damn sports association. They won’t, haven’t yet allowed the women of the college join the men’s archery team, even though secretly they all know she, Katniss and Rue are good enough. So when her dreams were dashed in titles, regulations and male chauvinism; she’d formed her own band of merry women and they frequently outshine the men. She doesn’t care. Even the Olympics begrudges women their place in the sport. 

Times are changing, and she’s ready to compete and to compete against every sort of competitor. Not just her own peers.

So what if Peeta’s yell across the courtyard, and his mad dash to catch up with them and walk alongside Katniss draws catcalls and whistles and he yells, “Fuck off,” to a couple of frat boys hanging around the culinary arts building like puppies begging for scraps. 

His arms are full of cupcakes, beautifully iced and sparkly, with all the colors of a pride flag, and he grins when he offers one to each of her ladies. And they, instead of denouncing carbs and sugar, as they should – they’re all determinedly professional – they scarf them down and grin like wolves as they pass by the frat boys’ sad expressions and whispers of “his cupcakes are like crack and he’s giving ‘em away to them?”


End file.
